Put On Your War Paint
by Brannasaurus Rex
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia loves a good fight. The rush of adrenaline always kept the pretty blonde on her toes. There's a slight problem; she's the daughter of a high-class business owner and was destined to take it over. Will she live as the lady her mother wanted, or will the boy living on the streets she's grown so close to convince her otherwise? NALU Rated M for Language & Adult Stuff
1. Pink Hair

_**I.**_

(we wrote a story in the fog on the windows that night)

Lucy Heartfilia loves a good fight. The familiar rush of adrenaline and the bruising punch to the face kept the pretty blonde on her toes. There's a slight problem, she's the daughter of a high-class business owner and was destined to take it over. Will she live as the lady her mother wanted, or will the boy living on the streets she's grown so close to convince her otherwise?

I remember the first time I'd ever seen a fight. My father had taken me with him on a business trip and was finally on his way home. Exhausted from the whole trip we entered an inn in the port of Hargeon. We settled there for awhile, he pampered me with the nice clothing and fancy food of that place, making the load of our car even bigger.

One night, giggling at some silly joke he had just told me, he pulled me into his lap and pushed my bangs behind my ears. The sudden look in his eyes made my childish antics settle as Mama had taught me.

"I'm going to tell you a story Lucy."

My eyes beamed in childish delight. I had a love for stories and books and I was often found on my mother's lap in our library. For being a child at that time, the amount of books seemed to never cease. It was my most favorite place in the house. The memories of my mother and I reading there, would forever imprint on my soul.

That was the first time he'd ever shared any business talk with me. He spoke of how he grew on the streets. Surprising for a child to comprehend when everyday I was surrounded by the luxuries of high-class living. He chuckled at my response and continued with his story.

He told me of how he saw Mama one day as a boy. He said she was so beautiful that he knew he had to marry her. At the time though, he was a boy of thirteen. Covered in the dirt of the street, his eyes watching the procession of such wealth walk past. Standing there with clothes too small for his long, lanky body, he vowed to become wealthy. He vowed with all his might, wishing on the stars every time he saw them at night. He'd become the wealthiest of them all and marry that young girl, even if he had to give up his soul.

Romance was definitely my favorite reading subject, my eyes gleaming at the story.

The rest of the story was quite boring as he told of his growth and business. I was bored beyond recognition and was drifting off to sleep with the dimming of the fire we sat in front of. My father noticed my fading mind and abruptly ended his speech on the dull principles of running a proper business.

"Lucy, I think I'll tell you all this when you're ready."

Silently hoping that wouldn't be soon, I jumped up, too excitedly for my own good.

"Let's go see a movie daddy!"

I tugged at his arms, barely making him budge. He laughed, his face twisting comically, a light gleaming in his eyes I would soon grow to miss.

"I have a better idea."

He would not describe where we were going, only covered me and my fancy clothes with a coat too big for my skinny arms.

"What is this for daddy? It's too big?"

With a twinkle in his eye, he scooped me up and we were out the door.

"I don't want you dirtying your clothes, and we certainly don't want to make people jealous of us."

He held my hand the whole way there. We were offered a car ride, but he refused. I was confused. I'd never seen daddy go anywhere in Hargeon without a car, and became frightened at the prospect. We walked for awhile. Daddy spoke no words to me, and hushed me softly when I tried to speak.

On reaching our destination, I noticed how dark the area was. In an alley, a big man stood, silently nodding at my father. He looked at me quizzically and my father merely shook his head.

With that we were ushered in.

My first thought about that place was of how bad it smelled. It was a mixture of sweat, blood, smoke and alcohol. I could tell the scent of alcohol easily, I had smelt it on daddy before on rare occasions.

Looking around, I saw for the first time, the true story of what the lower-class and higher-class really was.

Drunk men gambled at the game board, scantily-clad women hanging over them, leaving a trail of perfume and lipstick stains in their wake. Smoke filled the air, curling around fingertips in white swirls. Men in business suits shamelessly making fools of themselves.

All I saw was money and alcohol and men escaping from the outside world to find glory in the UnderWorld.

It took me awhile to notice my father had sat me on a barstool, my little legs miles away from the dirty floor. Suddenly I felt exposed, as if I didn't belong. Everyone else who passed by seemed to notice too.

My father patted my head to get my attention. Apparently the bartender had been trying to get my attention.

"What would this little lady like to drink?"

I was suddenly parched.

"Apple Juice!"

I shouted my words in excitement, unaware of the adults chuckling behind me.

The bartender left to find some.

"She's cute Jude, spitting image of her mother."

A man I'd never seen before spoke to my father, shaking his hand businesslike. My father hugged him, apparently reunited with an old friend. I was too busy chugging my drink.

I happened to notice when the bartender asked my father, he asked for whiskey. A drink I'd never heard before. I liked the name.

"Daddy can I have some whiskey?"

More laughter, including my father.

"No honey. Whiskey is a grown-up drink."

My mouth fell in a round "o." I understood then, my mother had already made clear how adult things were bad for a precious little girl like me.

My father turned back to the stranger, leaving me to myself. I contented myself with looking around the place, my eyes noticing things I'd never seen before. My eyes soon fell on a sight that would change my life forever.

People crowded the ring like bees to a hive. Excited yells of FIGHT, FIGHT,FIGHT and other curse words I couldn't repeat, were all the people seemed to be saying. I couldn't see over the crowd, but I wanted to find what they were looking at.

While my father wasn't watching, I had slipped into the crowd of people, pushing through to the front. With my small body it seemed easy. After a time though, it became hard, as I was shoved around, and fell on my butt, scratching my legs and ruining my clothes.

A hand appeared in my face. An unfamiliar hand which I found belonged to a boy.

He had dirty hands, and a dirty face. His outlandish pink hair stood up in strange angles and was also in need of a good washing. His torso was bare except for the white and black scaled scarf wrapped around his neck. He had a huge smile on his face and a wild look in his eyes as if he was excited.

I must have spaced out, he had to take my hand before I could even think of handing it to him. He pulled me up and I blushed. I'd never held hands with a boy before, other then my father and a couple servants. He was also half-naked, which I was also unaccustomed to.

"Come on, I know the perfect place to watch."

He pulled me out of the throngs of the people and pulled me up stairs I previously hadn't seen before. An upstairs array of chairs and tables were currently being used. The people didn't mind us as we sat and watched from above. Finally I could see it.

Two men, half-naked except for shorts were hitting each other. It was a fight. The first fight I'd ever seen. I gasped as I watched.

"Wow."

The boy noticed my reaction. He was still holding onto my hand, but I was too enthralled in the brawl.

I watched as the men punched and kicked and bit. I soon forgot all the ladylike teachings of my mother and I cheered them on. With each punch, I fell in love with fighting. Though at the time, I didn't know it, but watching this fight would be the starting point of my illustrious career.

The smaller man, faster and more agile than the other soon finished his opponent with a flurry of jabs to the face and a kick to the stomach, breaking a couple ribs, and ending the other guy's career for good.

The crowd booed and whooped, money rightfully won was exchanged and people cheered.

I had forgotten the boy at my side.

"That's my favorite guy. He shows up once a week on the same day, and wins every fight. He's amazing. One day I'm going to be just like him."

I looked at him now. He had a fierce gaze on his face. I found myself thinking about how cute that was.

"What's your name?"

He looked almost surprised at the question.

"I'm Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

When ours eyes met, something hit me. At the time, all I could think of was how cool the fighting thing was and how this guy was strange. I didn't know how this person would change my life, in unforeseen, immeasurable ways.

He looked at me expectantly while I stared at his tan face.

"Aren't you gonna tell me yours?"

I blushed at my spacing out.

"L-Lucy Heartfilia."

His eyes bulged at the name.

"Heartfilia? Isn't your dad the richest person alive?"

I laughed.

"Not the richest."

He smacked his forehead.

"I really should've seen it coming, with your fancy clothes and all."

I looked down at my dirtied dress, and was suddenly ashamed to be sitting in front of him in such a mess. I pulled my father's jacket tightly around me.

He saw me and laughed. Large, smiling laughs that made my insides warm.

"It's okay Luigi, your clothes are still better than mine."

I frowned.

"My name is not Luigi, it's Lucy, and my Mama said ladies had to be prim and proper, and that boys don't like dirty girls."

He smiled .

"I think you're pretty cute, dirty."

His mischievous words made me blush.

Natsu pointed back at the ring, completely ignorant to his misleading words.

"Look, they're asking for challengers now."

Indeed he was right. The announcer stood next to the previous rounds victor, and asked if anyone in this building wanted to challenge him. For a while, no response was given, but after a time, a hooded figure stepped into the ring.

Cheers erupted around the building. The announcer stepped off and the man who had won stepped back into a stance, waiting for the starting buzzer. People were shouting in excitement, waiting for this stranger to take off their cloak. The crowd waited impatiently.

Then with deliberate movement, the woman underneath revealed herself. The crowd now began to jeer at her. No woman had ever won a fight against this guy, it was comical that this one could.

Impervious to the malicious words yelled at her, she formed her stance. She never raised her voice back at them or became nervous. She was calm and collected, and I found myself in awe of such a woman.

Natsu laughed behind me.

"She's gonna lose. There's no way she can beat him. He's a legend and she's just a girl."

I saw it differently. Maybe it was the poise and grace of her stance, or maybe the collected head she had. I knew in my brain who the victor was before the first punch had been thrown.

"I don't think so."

Before Natsu could reply, the buzzer went off and the man went flying. I mean flying, and not towards the woman, but in the opposite direction. He fell on his back, a bit of blood flew from his mouth, landing on her face. She didn't wipe it off.

The man was worried now. He got up on his feet before she could strike next but was surprised to see she hadn't even tried.

She was back in her stance, poised, waiting for the right moment to attack. The man threw his favorite move, the crowd cheering in belief that with that blow, he'd win. The limbs didn't reach her body, instead her own knee found his already bruised ribs. He stumbled backwards, almost puking.

This time she didn't give him time to stand up she bashed him in the face and kicked him to the ground. He fell on his back.

She kicked his side over and over. He finally lunged for her leg but she was too quick for him.

His hands clutched at air. He was now on his stomach.

The woman sat on his back straddling his waist, pinning his arms. She gripped the hair on the back of his head and smashed his face on the floor, the puddle of blood growing with each impact.

The man finally passed out, and the woman stood victorious.

The crowd was silent, the building hushed. The woman stood, her breathing even, after all that. She smiled.

The crowd went wild as she proclaimed everyone getting a drink, on her.

Men wanted her, men also feared her. Women were envious and women were also proud to see another woman be the one left standing.

The man was carted away, his face forever destroyed by this amazing woman.

I wanted to be her.

As if the whole world shifted into a new light, I found my calling, and I was only seven years old. Lucy Heartfilia was meant to be a lady and businesswoman. She was meant to live the high-class life. But similar to the way I had known about the woman, I knew my destiny was not to be that. There in that low-class place, Lucy Ashley was formed, though she was not realized until much later.

Natsu was frozen beside me. His eyes were wide as he looked at me.

"What was that?"

I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him. It was childish, and I was surprised I had such gall to do such a thing, after everything my mother had taught me. But then, everything that had happened tonight reminded me of how many things I'd done that my mother wouldn't have liked. But she wasn't here.

His mouth closed and he frowned. He suddenly had a question.

"Hey, just how old are you?"

I knew he wouldn't believe me from the start, I was small for my age.

"I'm nine."

He laughed.

"I thought you were six."

"Well ha-ha, you're so funny."

He grinned boyishly again, that same smile I saw when I had first met him. I noticed how sharp his canines appeared.

"I'm eleven."

He did look his age. Only difference I noticed was the prominent bones sticking out on his body.

"You know, you're weird."

I punched him. I hadn't thought before striking. I felt a rush I'd never felt before. I stared at my tiny fist, the knuckles white from pressure.

"Hey, what was that for?"

I laughed. Large, loud laughs that got the attention of some adults near us.

"Hey, you kids shouldn't be here without your parents!"

Natsu tugged me away, dragging me down the stairs and almost out the building. People were chasing us the whole way, I could not stop laughing.

At the door I let go of his hand as he stumbled out into the street. He looked back at me in surprise.

"Lucy, come on. We've got to run."

I shook my head.

"I've got to find my dad."

His eyes pleaded with me.

"Come on Lucy, don't you want to be free?"

Before the events of tonight I would've easily declined, but I stood there wavering.

I stepped back, shaking my head. Remembering my Mama who was waiting for me back in Magnolia.

"It was nice to meet you, Natsu, but I can't."

His head hung, his eyes drooped in sadness. His loneliness called out to me.

He flashed me that grin of his.

"I'll see you again Luce, I promise."

He turned and ran off, his scarf was the last thing I saw of him.

* * *

 **Hello, this is my newest fic which I am ecstatic about. I wanted to make a history between Lucy's fighting and Natsu so I started with the backstory. I'm not exactly finished with it but this is part of it. The next chapter will have more backstory. I really love the plot of this fanfiction and I'm so excited to write it.**

 **Thank you for reading, if you're in anyway interested in more of my writing you should check out some of my other fics. I'm not going to describe them, I'm gonna let you check them out if you're interested.**

 **Thanks again really.**

 **Favorite, Review and/or Follow.**

 **A person's feedback can really help~**


	2. Crying Father Crying Daughter

_**II.**_

(you are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down)

The trips to fighting rings increased after that. Under the unknowing eyes of my mother, my father and I became very close. Often we would talk about the fights and bet against each other on the next matches winner. Most of the time I prided myself on winning each bet. Occasionally though, an unexpected fighter would appear and completely dominate.

The years passed and I continued to look for the pink-haired boy. I often asked bartenders if they had set their eyes on his wild locks and rarely received an answer I wanted. He was always elusive. He was here the day before or he never showed. It was then I began to wonder what it was that kept a boy so immersed in fighting away from the arena. Not many people knew him and it wasn't like the adults would share information with me, even if I was the heiress of the Heartfilia Industries.

While I searched for the phantom boy, I failed to notice the things happening around me. I ignored the times my father couldn't leave the place for hours because he had passed out drunk. Somehow I missed the times where we'd return home and heated arguments would be spread among the lofty corridors in my home.

When I finally realized all of the bad things many father expertly hid from me, my fighting career started to come to fruition.

At home, my mother fell ill and wasn't permitted to leave her bed. Often she would push my father away. She didn't even want to see me. That first night after a very loud, long debate, she fainted. Not long after, she was drawn away into her room.

My father grabbed me from my room roughly, a harsh grip on my forearm that I had only ever felt when I was in trouble. We drove in silence to the ring. During those tense moments, I noticed the tears silently escaping down his cheeks. When we stopped, his tears grew to sobs as his broad shoulders sunk in defeat.

I had never seen many father cry. Frankly it scared me. Trying to comfort him, I wrapped my small arms around his trembling form. "It's ok daddy."

In my tiny heart I truly believed it. Everything was fine. When his arms pulled me onto his lap, his embrace crushing me, I felt an utter sadness overwhelm me. I cried with him. The shock of my mother's sickness and his devastation weighed on my shoulders. The only thing I could think was that everything was my fault. Mama's sickness, daddy's drinking habit, their fights and daddy's tears were all because of me. Together we stayed in the embrace, sobbing until the shaking stopped.

Even after, our embrace lingered. He was the first to finally speak. "I'm sorry Lucy. Daddy's alright, just a little sad for Mommy."

He released me, wiping the wet tears from my cheeks. He gave me a tense smile. "Why don't we go inside and watch a couple matches? That will make you feel better." I nodded, burying my head into his chest. I let him carry me there even though I was no longer small enough.

Like previous times before, I never caught sight of the boy named Natsu. I didn't search for him anyway, I glued myself to my father the whole night. It was the first time I had ever stayed by his side and I began to see everything.

After hours at the bar sipping alcohol with his friends, he made his way over to the betting table. It was the first time I had ever seen him there. He gambled the whole night trading jokes about his whore of a wife. Everyone thought it was funny. Even he laughed.

I tried to ignore it, I had become used to my father's drunken babble. But the moment that broke me was the moment a scarcely dressed prostitute latched her fingers onto his coat sleeve. "Does daddy want to play today?"

At the time I didn't seem to notice her piercing gaze had found me and the way her voice mocked me. My father stood from the table, grabbing the woman. "Sorry fellas, daddy's got a playdate." A couple of the men laughed as the woman steered him away.

I watched with shocked eyes, fresh tears threatening to spill. He left me and he left my mother behind at that damned table.

A thin brunette across from me laughed. "Don't look so surprised deary, it's not the first time your father has ever had some fun."

The men around him chuckled and snorted in drunk humor. His shrewd grey eyes watched me. "In fact I wouldn't mind if you joined me for some fun."

Shocked, angry and terrified I sprinted right out of that awful place. The only thing I left behind was male laughter and the trust I had in my father.

I stumbled through streets I didn't know, crawling through mud and giant towering buildings. I lost my way among the long narrow streets and the chilly autumn air.

I cried for hours until there were no tears left to cry. Dirty, tired and frozen, I wallowed in loneliness.

A light tread of footsteps disrupted my silent musings. When I saw those bare feet and my eyes drifted all the way to that dingy scarf and that wild hair, I felt comforted. I felt safe. "It's nice to see ya again Heartfilia, how ya been?"

In exhaustion and utter excitement, my body moved of its own accord to squeeze him in a hug. His body was delightfully warm in contrast to my shivering body. "Did you miss me that much?"

 _Yes._

I shoved him away from me playfully. "Who would miss a weird person like you?"

His calloused hands pulled my cheeks. "I'm not the weird one. You didn't even say hi to me, you just hugged me like I was a lost puppy or somethin."

We were the same. Though two years had flown by, nothing seemed to be different. For just a few short hours with him, I forgot my father.

* * *

 **Wow it's been awhile. Sorry about that. For a long time I couldn't figure out how to start this chapter, but here it is.**

 **I'm not completely done with the backstory. Hopefully I'll be updating a couple days before I leave internet during the summer.**

 **Sorry this is so short, I promise a longer chapter next time.**

 **Anyway I hope you liked the update.**

 **Review/Favorite/Follow**

 **~ Brannasaurus Rex**


End file.
